


Young and Reckless

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Giveaway Round 2 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gladio doesn't handle it well, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prom still gets it, Prompto gets injured, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, and SMUT, it's not too graphic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Prompto knows better than to try and be a hero. But sometimes, it's just instinct.





	Young and Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Kirakatze on Tumblr, winner of my second giveaway! The prompt was, "Prompto gets injured in battle, and Gladio is angry about it. They have rough/angry sex" ;D   
> I hope I managed to capture your vision with this. I'll admit, the sexcould be rougher, and angrier, but I got too caught up in the Promptio Feels(TM) and...this is what happened. 
> 
> Thank you for participating!

Okay. So like, that time he told the guys he hated snakes? Yeah, he wasn’t joking around. He really. Hates. Snakes.

Especially the giant, dungeon-guarding, venom-spitting, squeeze-the-life-right-outta-you kind. Which, of course, is exactly what they’ve managed to wake up just outside of Callatein’s Plunge - and Prompto couldn’t be any more grossed out. 

In fact, since the moment they crossed paths with the Midgardsormr, he’s spent most of the battle hanging around the perimeter. His boots are set firmly against the rocks as he fires off his pistol, ducking here and there to avoid hitting Noct mid-warp in the crossfire. Most importantly, he’s trying to stay out of the big snake’s line of sight, hoping that they others can draw its attention long enough for him to land a critical shot. And so far, it seems to be working. 

_ Seems _ being the key word. 

Ignis tosses Gladio another potion. Noct distracts the thing while the other two circle around, but there’s something that the three of them apparently haven’t noticed - that the snake is coiling up. Prompto can see it clearly: its long body is slithering around in a slow arc, effectively trapping Gladio and Ignis even as they go in for a blindside kill; the tip of its tail is twitching, impatient and waiting for its prey to come closer before it moves to ensnare them. 

With Noct dodging giant fangs in mid-air, Prompto is the only one left to shout the warning. He doesn’t hesitate.

“Iggy, Gladio, look out!” 

He takes off from the rocks in a sudden sprint, his gun firing away at the tail in a desperate attempt to deflect the attack. 

All three of his friends turn to stare at him at the same time at the Midgardsormr. He must look foolish, rushing alone and small across the field, heading straight towards a snake large enough to swallow the entire Regalia in a single gulp. He must look  _ awfully _ strange, because for a second even the monster doesn’t know what to make of him. 

Then its yellow eyes flare, and it apparently decides he’d make a perfect appetizer. 

Even Noctis can’t warp fast enough to stop it from happening. 

One second, Prompto is on his feet, the next he’s tumbling through the air, having been swept right off the ground by the very tail he was trying to blow to bits. Above him, the clear, crisp, morning sky. Below, the open maw of the snake, fangs bared and forked tongue lashing this way and that like a deadly whip. And as Prompto falls, he has this single, fleeting, and incredibly amusing thought: 

_ Gladdy always warned me not to be a hero.  _

He’s almost laughing when the fang pierces his skin, and sinks into his abdomen so deep that the tip breaks through the other side.

\---

Yeah,  _ yeah _ . 

He feels like he’s heard this lecture a thousand times.  _ ‘You’re part of the team.’ ‘You mean a lot to us.’ ‘We’d be lost without you.’  _ Prompto wishes he could believe them. He knows Noct and Iggy mean well, that they’re only trying to shield him from the cold, hard truth - that because of  _ him,  _ they’d had to forfeit the Hunt. Because of  _ him _ , they’d used up nearly their entire stock of curatives and spent the last of their cash on a decent room while he healed. Because of  _ him _ , Ignis had barely slept for days, and the other two had been at each other’s throats with frustration and worry.

So he wishes he could believe them, but he can’t. Their kind words are thoughtful, but ultimately only serve to make Prompto feel worse about surviving the ordeal in the first place. 

He’s silent as Ignis checks his temperature and offers him a glass of fresh water. Keeps his gaze fixed on the blankets covering his lap as the two of them rise to go. They’ve got a separate room, Iggy explains, and they’ll try to rest for a while before coming back to check on him later. 

_ Great _ . 

Prompto says nothing when they leave.

He shouldn’t be surprised when the door opens again seconds later. After all, Gladio is the only one who hasn’t come to see him since the incident, and he should have known he wouldn’t be able to avoid the conversation forever. Still, at the first sight of broad shoulders and dark hair, Prompto immediately tries to shrink out of view.

Gladio closes the door behind him and takes a long, solemn look around the room before his eyes land finally on the bed. “How long you been awake?”

The sharp bite to his tone has Prompto tightening his fingers around the sheets. “Oh. Uh, since yesterday. I think.” 

“Huh.” A few unhurried strides and Gladio is near the center of the room, close enough that Prompto can see the fading bruises and cuts roping his arms. Were those from the snake? Or something else? “Glad you’re not dead.” 

Blue eyes blink wide, then narrow. If  _ that’s  _ the extent of what Gladio has to say to him, then he shouldn’t have bothered coming. “Um, gee, thanks,” he says, frowning. “I guess that makes one of us.” 

_ “Prompto.”  _

“What?”

Gladio sighs, swings his hands out wide. “The hell do you want me to say? You nearly got your ass  _ killed _ out there. If I hadn’t picked up that extra antidote - “

“ _ Dude _ , I was trying to save your life!”

“By being reckless?” Gladio drops his bag at the foot of the bed and folds his massive arms. “Did you forget every single thing you learned in your training? Or are you just stupid?” 

_ What?! _ Prompto sits up a little straighter, his eyes smoldering blue fire as he glares at the larger man across from him. “I thought I could handle it.”

“You were wrong.” 

“Clearly!” 

Prompto’s eyes sting. Beneath the covers, he tucks his knees up to his chest and stares down at them, hoping that Gladio will take the hint and just  _ leave _ . Even Ignis and Noct were more tolerable than this; at least they hadn’t  _ intentionally _ made him feel miserable. 

Temporary silence falls. He doesn’t notice Gladio moving until the Shield is at the side of the bed, and grabbing for the sheets without bothering to ask permission.

Freckled cheeks flush. “W-what are you doing?”

“I wanna see how bad it is.” 

The covers are torn back, and Prompto instinctively grips his arms around himself as he scoots helplessly away. “Iggy’s been taking care of me, it’s fine,” he says, tone insistent, but Gladio isn’t in the mood to listen. “Dude, seriously, knock it off!”

“ _ Six,  _ Prom. Stop acting like a child.”

“ _ You’re _ the one being childish.” Prompto isn’t even sure what he means by that, but the next thing he knows his shirt is being pulled up and his arms pinned inside it above his head. Amber eyes ignore the flush that colors his face, his neck, his chest, their focus instead on the jagged scar running down from his ribcage. It’s no longer painful, but the skin is still fresh and tinged with green where the Midgardsormr’s venom had gotten the worst. The wound is ugly, and even more than Gladio’s words it makes him feel foolish, weak. A failure. 

Were it not for the large hand keeping his arms locked against the headboard, Prompto would bolt the second Gladio touches his chest. 

"D-don't…look at it. It's gross."

"It's not ‘gross.' You're such a baby."

"Gladio, c’mon, let go."

"No." When those piercing eyes suddenly rise to meet his, they’re angry, sad, and frightened all at once. "I'm not letting you go. You got that? Never." 

Prompto snaps his mouth shut. 

"I don't know if you’ve got some kind of death wish, or if you just weren't born with survival instincts, but I'm sworn to protect you. Even if I gotta protect you from your own stupidity."

"Th...the only one you're sworn to protect is Noct."

"No." There’s the space of a moment when Prompto sees it coming - the kiss, not tender and sweet like usual, but a rough, desperate, possessive kiss. One which has Gladio stretched over him, his broad shoulders blocking out the light even as his lips steal the last of Prom’s breath away. "I swore it to you, too," he growls against his mouth. And it’s then that Prompto notices the way his anger is directed as much  _ inward _ as it is projected onto him. 

Gladio almost lost him, and he blames himself. 

Inside his chest, Prompto’s heart pounds with more than just the realization. Yes, what he did  was probably stupid, and yes, he'd do it again if he had to. Gladio knows that. Of course he does. What scares him is the risk of  _ not being able to bring him back next time.  _ It’s a fear all of them know far too well.

Voice caught somewhere in his throat, Prompto leans up into the kiss despite the protest in his side. 

_ I'm sorry _ , he thinks as Gladio moves onto the mattress with him.  _ I'm sorry for making you worry.  _ The lips against his are still rough, still needy, but  _ fuck,  _ Prompto needs it, too. He needs this honesty, this raw emotion, because  _ he almost died _ and yet he isn’t fragile or delicate or afraid of the truth. He wants to feel Gladio’s anger as well as his relief - no masks, no niceties. 

His belt is tugged off and tossed somewhere across the room. Gladio doesn’t bother with the button or the zipper, just yanks his pants down over his thin hips, pulling his boxers down with them and exposing his rapidly filling cock. Prompto groans when thick fingers grip him, stroke him fast and hard until he can no longer resist bucking up into them. Tightens his own hold on the shirt balled around his fists and tries to wriggle out from under the weight that pins his thighs. 

But Gladio isn’t cooperating. Instead, he’s pushing Prompto’s arms back further, kissing him dizzy and taking control. When he pulls away it’s only for a moment, long enough to get out of his own clothes, then he’s back again, breath hot and eager against the side of Prompto’s neck. 

“How,” he growls, spitting once into the palm that had been dragging along the blond’s cock. “Have you still not figured it out?” 

“F-figured…what?” Prompto’s head is spinning. He watches Gladio’s hand move out of sight, hears the sharp intake of breath that tells him exactly what the big guy intends to do. But he feels helpless, his mind fogged. “Gladdy…?” 

“Denser than me sometimes, I swear.” Now there’s the faintest hint of amusement coloring his voice when he speaks. Gladio sits up, his muscles stretching taut and the black lines of his eagle tattoo drawing Prompto’s hazy focus. One hand remains on Prompto’s chest for balance, but the other wraps around his own impressive erection, working himself up even as the mounds of his ass rub down with practiced accuracy. 

Prompto forgets he’s even supposed to be making a response. He’s more fascinated by the way Gladio’s larger body slides down onto his dick, by the tightness and heat suddenly squeezing around him inch by mind-blowing inch. His mouth falls open. His hands, no longer pinned to the pillows, fly instantly to Gladio’s sculpted hips. 

There’s no pause for either of them to adjust. All of Gladio’s frustrations, his fears and anger and love, go into the act, and he rides Prompto as the frame of the bed beneath them begins to protest. Slams his hips down until the blond is flushed and winded, yet neither of them want to stop. The tension overflows and their bodies buck together wilder, harder, faster; Gladio growls something that sounds like Prom’s name, but the rest of his words are lost in the moans and cries that spill out between them. 

It isn’t long before the eager pace has them both careening towards climax. Prompto feels it first, that tight knot in his stomach that has every muscle in his body tensing on the brink. It would hurt, he thinks, where his side is still discolored and sore, if not for the overwhelming pleasure licking his nerves. His only warning is a strangled cry before the last of his breath leaves him and he bucks up hard into Gladio’s ass.

The big guy is right behind him. When he reaches down to pump his cock, the amber of his eyes is barely visible in the slits of his eyes - but Prompto feels it, the way he’s watching him, intently and undivided, until climax forces the rest of him over the edge and he comes, hard and thick, onto the pale planes of chest below. 

Gladio hits the mattress next to Prompto with a sigh. They’re both spent, both too drained to do more than lace their fingers in the space between them while they struggle for breath. Blue eyes meet liquid gold. Prompto smiles. Gladio does not. 

“Prom,” he says, his voice like gravel in his throat. “Do you get it now?”

_ Huh? _ The blond blinks, slow and sleepy, as he rolls onto his good side to face him fully.

Gladio is waiting for it. He pulls him against his chest, surrounding him as securely as only someone like him can. “You mean too much to us. To me. I can’t lose you.” 

The words are the same, but Prompto can’t dismiss them so easily this time. Not when Gladio is holding him so close that he can  _ feel  _ the beating of his heart through his skin. Not when warm lips are already buried in his hair, and pleasure is still tingling up and down the length of his spine in slow waves. Not when this is so  _ real _ . 

He presses a kiss to the base of Gladio’s neck and smiles. 

“I love you, too, big guy. And I promise I’ll never leave you.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I picked a giant snake for this one, when I just wrote fluffy Promptio + sneks xD This feels like a regression but... meh?


End file.
